I Don't Care About Idiot
by Zitao Jiejie
Summary: Sequel of IDIOT LOVE! Menceritakan suasana baru tentang sepasang kekasih yang baru balikan. KRISTAO FANFICTION GENDERSWITCH!
1. Chapter 1

**Karna dapat respon bagus dan ada minat dibuat sequel gue mencoba untuk buat walaupun hanya beberapa chapter.**

 **Fluff tiada konflik yang berat.**

 **Ini sebenarnya rate T tapi jaga-jaga ada M yang menyelip didalam, siapa tahu Kris malam-malam neror gue cuman minta request dibuatin yang 'iya-iya' xD**

 **KRISTAO FANFICTION!**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Yifan heran yang ada didepannya, tidak biasanya Yifan yang biasa pelit itu mentraktir dirinya sepuasnya apalagi mereka sekarang berada didalam restoran golongan menengah keatas. Rupanya keheranan itu tidak hanya dirasakan oleh Sehun, pemuda lain yang bernama Chanyeol juga merasa heran dengan tingkah temannya yang berubah jadi dermawan ini.

"Err.. tidak biasanya kau mentraktir kita, Fan" Chanyeol berucap pelan namun telinga normal Yifan masih mampu mendengar apa yang sitelinga besar ucapkan.

Yifan menekuk alis tebalnya bagaikan animasi burung merah tak berkaki itu, "Well, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mentraktir Sehun saja sih, tapi kebetulan kau juga ikut disini" jawabnya kalem.

"Mentraktirku? Dalam rangka apa ini?" Tanya Sehun, ia belum menyenyuh makanan yang dipesannya

Yifan memutar matanya malas, si Sehun ini memang memiliki tingkat ingin tahu yang tinggi. Sebelum Sehun merasa puas oleh jawaban ia akan terus bertanya tanpa mengenal waktu.

"Begini, aku ingin berterimakasih padamu, Hun. Karna dirimu aku dan Zitao menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi" ujar Yifan bangga dengan sejuta senyum yang berkembang dibibirnya.

Yifan menunggu reaksi apa yang ia dapatkan dari kedua temannya itu. Barulah keduanya melototkan matanya mendengar jawaban yang diucapkan Yifan. Yifan tertawa melihat keterkejutan temannya itu.

"Hah? Serius? Kalian balikan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut masih terkejutnya. Pasalnya putusnya Yifan dan Zitao menjadi omongan dikampus apalagi dikalangan anak-anak gaul.

"Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya, ia benar-benar masih tidak bisa percaya seratus persen apa yang dikatakan Yifan, siapa tahu Yifan cuman berbohong pada dirinya kan?

Disana Yifan masih tersenyum bahagia mengingat momen kemarin-kemarin malam, momen panas dan indah dirinya dengan Zitao, "Tentu saja kami benar-benar balikan. Entahlan aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan ketika aku mabuk yang bisa membuat Zitao menerimaku kembali."

Sehun menatap Yifan setengah jijik ketika ia mengingat perilaku Yifan kemarin malam, "Kau menjadi gila ketika mabuk, Fan" ujarnya yang disahuti suara tertawa keras dari Chanyeol.

Yifan menatap horor keduanya untuk memastikan Sehun dan Chanyeol memakan makananya dan berusaha mengabaikan dirinya. Lalu tidak lama kemudian ponsel mahalnya itu berdering menandakan sms khusus dari pacar tercintanya,

Ah Zitao, Yifan jadi rindu.

Lelaki tampan yang tengah berbahagia itu kemudian dengan cepat membuka pesan dari kekasihnya, ia nyengir lebar awalnya.

 **'Fanfan sayang jemput aku dimall yah, bytheway aku belum bayar belanjaanku karna kamu udah janji mau ngasih tiket shopping gratis.**

 **Cepet ya Fan:* '**

Yifan mendesah frustasi, kata-katanya memang manis dan menggoda tapi isinya begitu berbeda. Ah Yifan jadi menyesal sudah menawarkan tawaran yang menggiurkan itu untuk kekasih pandanya itu. Tapi bukan Yifan namanya jika ia belum membuat Zitao terbuai.

Segera saja ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan teman sekampusnya tanpa pamit. Ia segera menjalankan Mobil kesayangannya no 3 dari 7 koleks i mobilnya yang lain.

Yifan tahu dimana Mall langganan kekasihnya, dari tempatnya tadi jaraknya tidak terlalu lama mungkin hanya 25 menit untuk sampai. Setelah dirinya sampai dan memarkirkan Snoopy-nama mobilnya- dirinya berjalan mencoba untuk memcari Zitaonya namun matanya yang tajam dan jeli itu dengan mudah menemukan kekasih tingginya yang tengah melambai kepada dirinya.

Yifan menatap heran, "Loh mana belanjaanmu?" Tanyanya ketika ia tidak melihat puluhan plastik belanjaan didekat Zitao.

Zitao tersenyum manis, "Aku belum belanja Yifan. Aku mau ditemani kamu" ujarnya manja. Yifan jadi was-was sendiri terhadap Zitao. Siapa tahu dibalik kemanjaannya terdapat sesuatu yang begitu menyesatkan dirinya.

Sebelum Yifan berkata apa-apa, Zitao sudah melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Yifan. Ia menarik Yifan untuk memasuki kawasan Mall yang bagaikan istana itu. Yah, Istananya para wanita.

Keduanya menjadi tontonan oleh orang-orang disekitar seolah-olah Yifan dan Zitao adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling menggemparkan dikalangan selebriti. Namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh keduanya. Dalam hal ini Yifan adalah menjadi orang yang dalam pihak sabar untuk menghadapi kekasihnya yang terus-terusan menarik dirinya kemana-mana.

Dimulai dengan menemani Zitao yang membeli tas gucci keluaran terbaru, alat-alat makeup selusin, accesories wanita yang banyak gaya, sepasang sneakers dan high heels, baju santai lengkap dengan hotpants.

Kini keduanya memasuki area gaun ala pesta, Yifan menatap Zitao bingung untuk apa Zitao kesini?

"Kenapa kita kesini? Kita kan belum berencana untuk menikah, Zi" ucapnya kepedean.

Zitao memutar matanya malas, terkadang ia merasa ilfeel terhadap tingkah laku Yifan. "Xiumin-jie mengundang kita besok malam sayang" jawabnya.

"Undangan apa memangnya?" Tanya Yifan lagi seraya mengekori Zitao yang sedang melihat-lihat gaun putih yang cukup panjang dibagian belakang.

"Acara anniversary mereka gege"

"Ohh"

"Gege, ini pantas tidak?" Tanya Zitao sambil memegang gaun pilihannya yang berwarna putih tadi.

Yifan terlihat berfikir, ia memerhatikan Zitao dari atas sampai bawah. Cukup lama dirinya berfikir sampai membuat Zitao jengah.

"Gege!" Sentaknya

"Tunggu sebentar Zi. Hmm menurutku gaun itu terlalu panjang untukmu" jawabnya asal, sebenarnya Yifan tidak suka melihat Zitao memakai gaun yang rancangannya yang cukup ribet seperti terdapat pita-pita dibelakang punggung atau riasan lainnya. -Tidak masuk akal memang, fyi Yifan lebih suka Zitao memakai gaun yang agak pendek.

"Lalu aku harus memakai gaun yang memperlihatkan belahan dadaku dan paha mulusku gitu?" Ujar Zitao sewot.

"Tentu saja!" Yifan menjawab tak kalah lantang yang menyebabkan beberapa pengunjung memperhatikannya.

"YIFAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bernegoisasi dengan Yifan -karena berbeda pendapat- akhirnya Zitao menjatuhkan pilihannya pada gaun putih selutut yang begitu anggun dan halus seperti sutra dengan hiasan bunga-bunga dibagian dadanya dengan setengah lengan.

Awalnya Yifan memilihkan sebuah gaun merah hati yang begitu seksi yang begitu tipis dan memperlihatkan punggung dan tentu saja Zitao menolak pilihan Yifan.

Setelah Zitao mengambil gaun pilihannya kemudian Yifan mengambil sebuah gaun tidur berwarna merah-Yifan suka warna merah- gaunnya begitu seksi dimata Yifan oleh karena itu Yifan mengambil untuk Zitao yang menatapnya aneh.

"Untuk apa kamu membeli gaun itu?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Untukmu sayang, nanti malam dipake yah" jawab Yifan menggoda seraya memberi Zitao sebuah Wink yang begitu mempesona.

"Memangnya kita mau bulan madu harus pake gaun tidur yang setipis itu" cibirnya kemudian melangkah untuk membayar begitu juga dengan gaun tidur pilihan Yifan ia bawa.

"Tiap malam kan kita selalu bulan madu" ujar Yifan ambigu.

Zitao melotot kearah Yifan yang dibalas tawa kecil dari kekasih tiangnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka berburu gaun rupanya Zitao masih ingin membeli, ia tidak memperdulikan kekasihnya yang sudah merasa capek. Mereka memasuki kawasan Victoria Secret. Yifan sedikit tidak pede ketika menemani Zitao memasuki area pembelanjaan para wanita. Bukan, bukannya ia tidak senang melihat pemandangan baju dan celana dalam para wanita yang menggoda hanya saja cuman dirinya lelaki yang memasuki kawasan ini.

Dirinya mengikuti Zitao yang sedang memilih sebuah lingerie dan celana dalam yang begitu seperti kekurangan bahan dimata Yifan.

"Fan, menurutmu mana yang bagus?" Tanyanya menunjukan CD dan lingerie berwarna sama yang ia pegang.

"Hmm, yang ini bagus" jawabnya menunjuk CD berwarna ungu dengan tali tipis. Yifan tidak tahu apa nama jenis CD itu dalam model Victoria Secret, jelas ia lelaki sejati.

"Seriusan nih?" Sangsi Zitao tidak percaya.

"Iya, serius kok" Yifan gemas.

"Nanti kamu nggak suka lagi yang aku pakai entar"

"Aku selalu suka apa yang kamu pakai kok, Zi" ujarnya menggoda dengan menaikan alis tebalnya itu.

"Ck. Kalau gitu pilihkan aku bra"

"Tapi aku nggak tau ukurannya"

"Bukannya pas waktu mabuk kamu tahu ukurannya?"

"Ck, aku kan cuman menebak" cibir Yifan.

"Yasudah pilihkan saja" ujar Zitao sewot.

Walaupun begitu Yifan tetap memilihkan bra untuk Zitao. Sedangkan Zitao berjalan ke ruang ganti tanpa disadari Yifan.

Yifan tetap asik memilih-milih bra sesuai dengan seleranya mengabaikan tatapan dari berbagai orang disekitarnya.

"Memangnya berapa ukuran dadanya?" Tanyanya sendiri pelan, takut-takut kalau Zitao mendengar ucapannya.

Ia lalu mengambil sebuah bra yang begitu bulat dan besar. Yifan mulai mengangkatnya ke udara, "Apa mungkin dadamu sebesar ini, Zi?" Ucapnya cukup keras.

Yifan masih menyangka Zitao ada dibelakannya masih memilih CD dan lingerie, Yifan merasa heran ketika ia tidak mendapat jawaban. Tapi mungkin Zitao tidak dengar-padahal suara Yifan saat itu cukup keras-

Ia kemudian memilih bra dengan banyak renda-renda disisinya, ada banyak variasi yang membuat Yifan suka saat Zitao memakainya.

"Ini lucu, yang ini saja ya? Mungkin sangat cocok saat kamu pakai nanti." Ujarnya lagi yang belum menyadari ketidak adaan Zitao.

Lalu Yifan memilih lagi kali ini ia melihat bentuk bra yang terlihat aneh namun tetap terlihat seksi. "Bagaimana kalau ini saja? Ini pasti sangat cocok ketika kamu mau menggodaku" ujarnya dihiasi senyuman mesumnya.

Beberapa menit Yifan mengoceh sendiri, dan ia baru menyadari beberapa orang melihat kearah dirinya sambil tertawa.

"Ada apa mereka menatapku seperti itu" monolognya sendiri.

"Aku tahu aku ini tampan" ujarnya lagi

"Lihat lelaki itu, percaya diri sekali" ujar segerombolan perempuan yang Yifan yakini mereka adalah para janda kurang belaian.

"Kenapa dia masuk ke tempat seperti ini" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang tentu saja didengar oleh Yifan.

"Mungkinkah dia seorang maniak?"

Yifan geram ia tidak terima dibilang maniak. Kemudian para perempuan itu tertawa keras.

"Huh, asal mereka tahu saja aku kesini sama pacarku. Zitao cepat memilihnya" ujarnya sambil menengok ke belakang untuk menemukan Zitao.

Namun Yifan tidak melihat Zitao dibelakangnya, ia hanya melihat tas Zitao yang diletakan diatas kursi. Loh? Kemana perginya Zitao? Yifan menggeram kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao memutuskan pilihannya kepada kedua pakaian dalam itu, ia sudah mencobanya dan juga terlihat pas dan seksi. Dirinya cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang ganti karena dirinya belum memberitahu Yifan bahwa dia akan mencoba pakaiannya.

Dan Zitao mendapati Yifan tengah menatapnya tajam tangannya disilangkan didada. Jika seperti ini, Yifan terlihat dingin dan angkuh. Segera Zitao mendekati Yifan.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya ketika ia terus-terusan mendapati tatapan tajam dari Yifan.

"Kamu darimana saja?" Tanya Yifan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Dari ruang ganti"

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu ingin lihat aku ganti pakaian didepan matamu?"

"Kamu tidak tahu betapa malunya aku Zi. Aku terus berbicara tentang bra dan para segerombolan perempuan menatapku aneh dan menertawaiku" jawab Yifan kesal, Zitao harus tahu ini, pikirnya.

"Yasudah maafkan aku. Kamu sudah memilih bra nya?"

"Sudah. Nih" Yifan memberi Zitao bra dengan asal mengambilnya. Sebenarnya karena kekesalan Yifan tadi dirinya tidak benar-benar memilihkan bra untuk Zitao.

Setelah membayar sepasang kekasih itu keluar dari kawasan Victoria Secret. Dan Yifan masih memasang muka betenya yang membuat Zitao harus bersikap manja, biasanya jika Zitao bermamjaan dengan kekasih tingginya itu Yifan akan melunak tapi entah kenapa kali ini Yifan benar-benar terlihat datar dan dingin.

"Yifan kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya Zitao mendongakan kepalanya agar ia terlihat lebih jelas menatap Yifan.

"Engga apa kok"

Tuh kan. Masih datar.

"Kamu masih marah ya?"

"Biasa aja"

Zitao geram dibuatnya. Biasanya jika Yifan sudah bersikap seperti ini pasti dibujuknya bakal susah. Susah susah gampang.

Zitao berpikir untuk membujuk Yifan yang keras kepala ini. Mereka diam selama beberapa menit, sedangkan Zitao terus memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membujuk Yifan dalam kepala cantiknya.

"Yifan"

"Hm?"

"Jangan marah lagi okey? Nanti aku kasih hadiah dirumah kalau kamu tidak marah lagi" ujar Zitao diselingi nada menggoda kala ia mengucapkan kata 'hadiah'

Yifan berhenti, otaknya memproses lamban ketika Zitao mengiminginya sebuah hadiah apalagi ditambah Zitao mengucapkannya dengan kata yang tidak biasa membuat dirinya berpikir yang 'iya-iya'.

Yifan menyeringai sambil mengelus selangkangannya kala otaknya sudah memproses ucapan kekasihnya barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai makan malam, Yifan merengut kesal pada Zitao. Kenapa Zitao memakai piyama yang sama dengannya? Kenapa bukan sebuah piyama yang baru mereka beli dengan pilihan dari Yifan? Padahal Yifan sangat menantikan momen-momen saat Zitao akan menggoda dirinya dengan sebuah gaun tidur yang begitu seksi.

Makan malam sudah selesai dan kenapa Zitao masih memasak sesuatu dan kenapa langsung tidak menyeretnya saja ke ranjang? Kapan Zitao akan memberi hadiahnya? Pikiran seperti itulah yang menghantui kepala Yifan. Dengan sabar Yifan masih duduk layaknya bayi yang nurut pada ibunya, ia masih menunggui Zitao yang sedang membuat sesuatu disana.

"Zi, kapan hadiahku akan tiba?" Tanyanya sambil merajuk, bibirnya ia monyongkan dan itu tidak pantas untuk Yifan.

"Sebentar lagi sayang, tahan yah" sedangkan Zitao menjawab dengan kalem mengabaikan tingkah Yifan yang mulai tidak karuan.

Mendengar jawaban sesantai itu, Yifan mendengus kesal. Zitao suka sekali mengulur waktu. Lima menit berlalu dan Zitao masih sibuk didepan kompor entah apa yang ia buat dan itu membuat Yifan mengantuk.

Ketika dirinya ingin meletakan kepalanya dimeja, Zitao datang dengan semangkuk sup yang besar menghampiri dirinya. Kemudian Zitao duduk disamping dirinya dan itu membuat Yifan sadar apa yang dibawa Zitao itu bukanlah sup melainkan ramen yang terlihat pedas-karna kuahnya berwarna merah-.

"Taadaaa~~ Hadiahnya sudah datang" sorak Zitao senang. Ia membawa ramen itu dihadapan Yifan langsung.

"Hadiah?"

Yifan heran kenapa hadiahnya ramen?

"Iya, ini hadiahnya sayang. Hadiah dariku sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah menemaiku berbelanja seharian" ujarnya seraya mengecup pipi Yifan.

"Hadiahnya semangkuk ramen?"

"Iya. Ramen jumbo spesial buatanku khusus untuk kekasih tampanku ini" ujar Zitao masih tetap santai dan tidak menyadari raut wajah Yifan yang begitu,-bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?

Yifan mengerang kecewa, "Bukannya hadiahku ada diranjang ya Zi?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan bahwa Zitao hanya pura-pura memberinya ramen sebagai hadiah karena itu terlihat konyol.

"Apanya yang diranjang?"

"Hadiahku. Makanya ayo kita ke kamar dan menjemput hadiahku" jawab Yifan tergesa-gesa.

"Hadiah macam apa itu memangnya?"

"Hadiah yang begitu istimewa karena semua lelaki menyukainya. Ini hadiah yang sederhana tapi begitu 'menyenangkan' karena kamu akan ada dibawahku dengan tubuh telanjang dan aku akan ada diatasmu dengan tubuh telanjang pula. Tapi sepertinya kamu yang akan ada diatas dan bergerak liar diatasku sedangkan aku akan memandangmu tubuhmu yang mempesona dari bawah" ujar Yifan begitu pelan namun ia mengatakannya dengan perasaan senang yang tak terhankan yang membuat Zitao melotot dibuatnya.

"Yifan! Jangan berbicara kotor didepan makanan! Lagi pula siapa yang akan memberimu hadiah seperti itu?" Sentak Zitao dan mulai berdiri.

"Loh bukannya memang akan seperti itu yah?"

"Tidak! Sekarang kamu habiskan ramenmu jangan dibuang apalagi tidak dimakan, pokoknya kamu habiskan ramen dihadapnmu jangan sampai ada yang tersisa sementara aku akan tidur. Jika ramenmu tidak habis kamu jangan tidur denganku selama seminggu dan jangan cium-cium aku, meluk aku atau menyentuhku!" Sentak Zitao dan setelahnya ia meninggalkan Yifan didapur dan membuat Yifan uring-uringan tidak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yifan berangkat ke kampus dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Ia menghampiri para teman-temannya yang tergabung dalam sebuah geng bernama 'Papagenk' - Menarik.

Ada 6 anggota disana, namun yang 2 sedang absen untuk hari ini. Yifan duduk dimeja sebelah Kai- Seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya yang sangat mengidolakan artis Jepang.

"Wow, bro kenapa dengan wajah mesum mu itu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada mengejek yang disahuti suara tawa dari Sehun dan Kai.

Yifan mendesis tak suka dikatai mesum walaupun itu sebuah fakta, "Mabuk ramen" jawabnya judes.

"By the way, pesta jenis apa yang akan Chen adakan?" Tanya Kai yang dihadiahi gelengan kepala dari Chanyeol.

"Memangnya dia akan mengadakan pesta apa?" Yifan bertanya sambil menggeser layar ponselnya untuk membalas bbm dari kekasihnya.

 **'Iya, Zizi sayang nanti gege jemput jam dua siang. Lafyuh:*'**

Yah, biasa anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Pesta anniversary pernikahannya dengan Xiumin" jawab Chanyeol kalem.

Yifan berdecak, "Anniversary, dia nikahan aja ngga diundang"

"Well, Bukan karena tak diundang melainkan kau tidak datang karena saat masa-masa itu kau sedang sibuk mengejar-ngejar Zitao, Fan" timpal Kai.

Chen sudah menikah satu tahun yang lalu, karena Xiumin dulu bukan anak kuliahan melainkan seorang administrasi dibank, usianya yang sudah cukup matang ia kemudian mengajak Chen untuk segera menikahinya. Dan itu membuat Yifan berpikir bahwa Chen sudah membuat Xiumin bunting.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao sudah siap dengan gaun putihnya dan sekarang ia sedang menunggu Yifan memakai pakaiannya.

"Cepatlah gege nanti kita telat" ujarnya kala dirinya sudah menyadari telah melewati waktu yang ditentukan.

"Sebentar dulu, Zi" jawabnya.

Zitao masih menunggu dan lima belas menit kemudian Yifan muncul dari kamarnya dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah. Zitao mendelik tajam.

"Ngapain aja sih?" Sentaknya galak.

"Urusan pribadi sayang, hehe"

Kemudian mereka pergi dari kawasan Apartment milik Yifan, perjalan menuju rumah Chen dan Xiumin tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan mungkin itu hanya sekitar duapuluh menit.

Ketika mereka sampai, mereka sudah disambut oleh beberapa maid yang menjaga, Yifan dan Zitao turun dan segera masuk kedalam rumah dan teman-temannya sudah menunggu disebuah meja yang memanjang yang berada diluar taman.

"Wah sepertinya pasangan yang baru balikan ini baru saja datang" ujar Chen dan langsung menyuruh tamu terakhirnya langsung duduk.

Setelah lengkap, Chen segera berdiri untuk memandu acara kecil-kecilan ini.

"Maaf yah acaranya begitu sederhana. Aku dan Xiumin ingin menghemat uang saja untuk masa depan" ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Acaranya memang sederhana, hanya ada makanan yang mewah dan minuman jus dan wine yang ada dimeja. Yang datang pun hanya teman-teman se gengnya saja, ada Chanyeol dan pacarnya Baekhyun, ada Sehun dan tunangannya Luhan dan Ada Kai dengan gebetannya Kyungsoo.

Zitao mengernyit heran, "Xiumin-jie, dimana Suho oppa?" Tanya Zitao kala orang yang disukainya dulu tidak ada.

"Oh dia sedang ada urusan dengan keluarganya Zi" jawab Xiumin.

"Mungkinkah Zitao belum move on?" Ledek Baekhyun yang ditertawai kekasihnya.

Yifan melotot, "Ya! Ya! Apanya yang belum move on? Zitao itu sudah mempunyaiku mana mungkin dia masih mencintai si boncel itu" ujarnya tidak terima.

"Mungkin saja kau hanya pelampiasannya saja, Fan" kali ini giliran Luhan yang meledek.

Yifan mengerang sebal, ia menatap Zitao dengan pandangan melasnya. "Zi, katakan pada mereka kalau kamu sudah tidak menyukai siboncel itu" rajuknya kekanakan.

Zitao menghela nafas menghadapi Yifan yang berubah menjadi kekanakan seperti ini ternyata lebih sulit daripada menghadapi Yifan yang sedang dalam keadaan mesum.

"Maaf ya teman-teman, dulu aku memang menyukai Suho tapi untuk sekarang sampai selamanya cintaku sudah untuk Wu Yifan" ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis yang disoraki orang-orang yang sedang menonton dirinya.

Setelahnya Zitao memalingkan wajahnya kearah Yifan dan segera mencium bibir pemuda jangkung itu yang tentu saja dibalas senang Yifan lalu keduanya berciuman untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

"Wuuuhhhh" semuanya bersorak dan bertepuk tangan kala Yifan memiringkan kepalanya lebih semangat.

"Ya! Sudah! Ini acaraku dengan Xiumin bukan untuk menonton kalian berdua yang sedang ciuman" teriak Chen kesal sambil melempar tulang ayam yang sudah habis dimakan Sehun ke kepala Yifan.

Yifan mengaduh sakit dengan terpaksa dirinya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Zitao. Sedangkan gadis pecinta panda itu memerah, bisa-bisanya ia mencium Yifan duluan dihadapan teman-temannya.

"Ehem" pemuda bernama lengkap Jongdae itu berdehem, "Kita berdua akan memberitahu kabar gembira sebagai sepasang suami dan istri"

"Apa itu?" Kai menyela.

Sementara Chen sudah menunjukan senyuman yang tidak biasa, "Xiumin dia hamil" ujarnya yang dapat seruan kata 'selamat' dari teman-temannya.

"Sudah kuduga Xiumin pasti hamil duluan" ejek Yifan.

"Yak! Wu Yifan! Jangan berbicara sembarangan" sentak Xiumin tidak terima.

Lalu taman itu tidak beberapa lama sudah meriah, setelah mereka menghabiskan jamuan kini giliran pesta minum wine. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah mabuk duluan, Baekhyun masih menari dengan diiringi lagu ngebeat sedangkan Xiumin tidak minum karena kandungannya.

Sementara Zitao dan Yifan menjauh dari ruangan. Yifan ia tidak mabuk namun tingkahnya seperti orang mabuk, ia terus-terusan mencium leher Zitao yang membuat kekasihnya itu tidak nyaman.

"Yifan, hentikan" Zitao mencoba menjauhkan kepala Yifan namun Yifan menahannya agar tidak bergerak.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Yifan pamit pada tuan rumah ia akan pulang karena Zitao sudah mabuk berat. Yifan menggendong Zitao dengan gaya pengantin yang menyebabkan rok Zitao tersingkap.

Melihat tingkah Zitao yang tidak mau diam ini membuat Yifan tidak tahan untuk segera membantingnya diranjang.

.

.

TBC~~~```

'Maaf yah kalau kata-katanya kurang baku atau ngga enak dibaca, percayalah saya membuat ff ini bermaksud untuk membanyak ff Kristao, hehehe'

Ngga suka ya ngga masalah, saya buat ff kristao hanya yang suka kristao saja.

Give me your review ok,! Terserah review apa aja yang penting bersangkutan dengan ff ini ;)

Salam, anak kristao:*


	2. Chapter 2

Zitao terbangun dengan rasa sakit diseluruh bagian tubuhnya akibat Kris. Ia merintih pelan dengan mata cantiknya sesekali melirik Kris yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

"Sialan kau" Zitao mengumpat, seolah-olah ia tidak rela jika keperawananya diambil padahal Zitao sudah kehilangan keperawananya saat anniv mereka yang ke dua bulan.

Kris bilang, mereka melakukan itu karena dasar cinta. Cinta yang diucapkan anak abege SMA yang mau ngelakuin apa aja buat orang yang dicintai. Tapi ini China, bung. Sudah bebas disana bukan seperti Indonesia yang anak sekolah kalau ketahuan ngga perawan bakalan jadi omongan atau dipanggil ke ruang BK.

Dengan penampilan berantakan layaknya singa yang baru bangun, dengan tertatih Zitao berjalan ke kamar mandi. Selangkangannya sakit banget dan Zitao sadar Kris sudah semakin 'liar' yang Zitao tebak pasti Kris minum obat penambah energy.

Setelah berkutat dikamar mandi, dengan tubuh yang sudah wangi yang sudah siap dipamerkan pada kekasih tampannya, Zitao keluar dengan baju ala musim panas.

Mata pandanya yang menggemaskan itu menatap sebuah gundukan besar yang ada diranjang mereka. Kebiasaan Kris kalau habis melakukan itu, dengan alasan ia malu jika bangun biasanya ia tidak akan menemukan boxernya. Alasan yang lebih konyol lagi Kris tidak ingin Zitao terangsang dengan melihat Kris tengah berjalan telanjang dengan sesuatu menggantung disana. Padahal Kris yang selalu kuat-kuat engga saat tengah melihat Zitao ketika pacarnya itu tengah mengenakan handuk yang panjangnya sepaha.

"Kris, bangun. Kamu harus berbelanja. Persedian kulkas kita kosong" ucapnya setengah berteriak,

Zitao meraih boxer Kris yang terdapat gambar logo madrid diujung tergeletak dilantai, "Ayo cepat pakai boxer mu" ujarnya lagi sambil melempar boxer putih itu tepat mengenai wajahnya Kris yang setengah menyembul keluar.

"Aku masih mengantuk, sayang" rengeknya manja dan itu terdengar menjijikan ditelinga Zitao.

"Yasudah, aku mau pulang" balas Zitao malas. Dirinya sudah dua minggu lebih tinggal di Apartment Kris. Selama tinggal bersama Kris dirinya mendapat nilai plus dan minus.

Plus nya, Zitao pasti tidak akan mengeluarkan biaya yang banyak untuk membayar bulanan sewa Apartmentnya. Minus nya, ia paling malas jika berurusan dengan sifat mesum Kris.

Zitao keluar dari kamar mereka menuju dapur yang sekiranya pasti ada roti dan selai anggur kesukaannya. Dan ia mendapati roti panggang yang sudah kadaluarsa.

Sedangkan dikamar yang sekarang dihuni oleh satu pemuda yang paling malas diseluruh kampusnya, Kris tengah menatap dirinya di depan cermin kamar mandi.

Ia tersenyum bangga ketika mendapati dirinya yang sudah mendapatkan sixpack diperutnya akibat belakangan ini ia rajin pergi ke Gym, "Huh, pasti semalam aku hot sekali" seringainya mirip sekali dengan om-om yang hobi memperawani gadis sekolah.

Setelah Kris mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya ia keluar dan segera memakai bajunya untuk bersiap menyusul Zitao yang berada dibawah.

Kris melihat kekasihnya tengah membereskan backpacknya yang berwarna biru dongker yang Kris beli sebagai barang Couple.

"Lho, mau kemana?" Tanyanya penasaran, kalau tidak salah ingat biasanya saat Weekend mereka akan pergi berbelanja bersama di Supermarket.

"Pulang. Tinggal bersamamu setiap hari membuat tubuhku seakan-akan tidak bisa lagi digunakan. Aku akan berkunjung setiap malam minggu saja" ujar Zitao final membuat kesepakatan yang sekiranya cukup bijak.

Mata Kris membola tidak terlalu lebar, "Seriusan? Bukankah kita sudah setuju untuk saling tinggal bersama?"

Si cantik menghembuskan nafas, itu mungkin saja hanya pemikiran sepihak Kris agar dirinya lebih leluasa untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dibatas kewajaran.

"Kris, sayangku. Apartment ku sepi mungkin sekarang udah banyak tikus, Apartment ku juga merindukan pemiliknya, bukan kamu saja. Nanti aku akan berkunjung kok" Zitao mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kecupan kilat dibibir.

Zitao paling tidak suka dibantah, jadi Kris mengiyakan saja ucapan pacarnya. Toh, dirinya bisa kapan saja berkunjung ke Apartment kekasihnya. Sekarang hari minggu, biasanya ia akan selalu nongkrong bersama temannya di tempat biasanya. Tapi tumben sekali Sosmed nya masih sepi.

Kris mengecek Line nya dan ia mendapatkan satu pesan dari Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk berkumpul jam satu siang. Dan sekarang masih jam sepuluh, mungkin dengan waktu yang kosong ini akan ia habiskan untuk menonton Anime terbaru pemberian dari Kai. Yang katanya karakter wanitanya lebih Hot daripada penampilan Comeback Hyuna.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam satu Kris sudah siap untuk berkumpul dengan gengnya, tapi sejam yang lalu Zitao mengirim pesan via bbm bahwa Lampu kamar tidurnya mati. Dan disinilah Kris sekarang, di dalam lift yang menghantarkan dirinya untuk sampai di no 115 milik sang kekasih.

"Kris, lampu kamar ku mati" rengeknya manja yang bikin Kris gemes ingin sekali mencium kekasihnya sana-sini.

"Kok senyum mu aneh, ngelamunin jorok ya?" Tuding Zitao.

"Iya, bukankah semalam kita keren sekali?" Goda Kris seraya menaik turunkan alis tebalnya.

Zitao menonjok perut Kris, "Sialan, jangan bahas lagi" Zitao memanyukan bibirnya lucu, duduk menyilang di sofa. Pura-pura marah pada Kris padahal aslinya senang banget digoda seperti itu.

Kris ikut duduk disamping Zitao, memperhatikan sang putri yang tengah merajuk lucu. "Lihat, aku mendapatkan sixpack lagi yang lebih keras" tangannya membuka bajunya setengah, ia menarik telunjuk Zitao untuk ikut menekannya.

Zitao menatap Kris berbinar, "uh, aku suka sekali pria ber ABS" ucapnya yang kini tanpa ragu mengelus ABS Kris atau para pencinta oppa menyebutnya roti sobek.

Dulu, Zitao juga pecinta kpop. Ia suka oppa-oppa ber-ABS. Kim Woo Bin contohnya. Apalagi Siwon. Jaman SMP adalah masa-masa dirinya menjerit melihat penampilan oppa di panggung. Dan sekarang jaman kuliah adalah masa-masa dirinya menjerit melihat aksi Kris di ranjang.

Duh, pipi Zitao memanas.

"Muka mu merah, ngelamunin mesum ya?" Goda Kris. Dan sekarang mereka lupa tujuan awal untuk mengganti lampu kamar tidur Zitao.

Zitao mencibir, "enak aja" elaknya tak terima.

Kris terkekeh melihat raut perubahan Zitao yang belakangan ini sering berubah tak karuan. "Elus lagi dong" pintanya yang tentu saja langsung ditolak Zitao.

"Ngga. Aku manggil kamu kesini buat benerin lampu kamar ku yang mati bukan buat pamerin ABS kamu" elak Zitao.

Kris tertawa, dengan ancaman Zitao akhirnya ia bangun untuk mengecek ke kamar Zitao. Kamar Zitao sangat berbeda dengan kamar dirinya. Kamar Zitao terkesan feminim karena mungkin pemiliknya seorang perempuan.

Zitao menunjukkan kepada Kris lampu bagian mana yang mati, dan itu terletak di tengah ruangan. Kris menaiki kursi rias Zitao. Ia mengecek lampu itu dan ini bukan keahlian Kris. Cuman Kris tahu lampunya kebakar dan tidak bisa diganti. Pikirannya sok tahu sekali.

"Kalau ini sih Zi kayaknya udah rusak deh. Percuma kalau kamu ganti lampunya ngga bakal nyala lagi" sambil mengatakan itu Kris punya rencana agar Zitao tinggal dengannya lagi.

"Yah, terus gimana dong? Aku kan takut gelap Kris" adunya, Kris turun dan memegang tangan Zitao berusaha meyakinkan pacarnya bahwa tidak ada jalan keluar lagi untuk mengatasi hal seperti ini.

"Ya terpaksa deh kamu tinggal denganku saja" dan Kris udah berasumsi kalau Zitao tidak akan menolak.

"Harus banget yah?"

"Iya dong. Sekarang kamu pilih tinggal disini dalam kegelapan atau tinggal bareng kekasihmu?" Kris tersenyum meyakinkan sehingga membuat Zitao terpesona dengan bentuk wajah Kris yang tampan jika diliat dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hm, oke deh"

.

.

.

.

.

Ya disinilah Zitao, kembali lagi di tempat Kris, tempat yang sebenarnya yang pengen ia jauhi untuk beberapa hari dengan alasan tertentu. Dan Kris tidak bisa menahan reaksi bahagia ketika sang kekasih akan tinggal seatap dirinya, walaupun pasangan lain tidak seheboh Kris.

Tidak ada kamar lagi selain kamar utama dan itu membuat Zitao menggeram rendah. Ternyata hidup berada jauh dengan orangtua tidaklah semenyenangkan pikirannya dulu, kecuali untuk Kris.

"Hm, aku lapar Kris, kamu tidak mau beli makanan buat aku?" Rajuknya manja, Zitao meletakan pantat seksinya dikala kaki panjang miliknya sudah lelah untuk digunakan berdiri.

Kris mendekat, "Kamu mau makan apa?" Tanyanya, untuk sekedar lelaki penuh karisma dan godaan Kris adalah rajanya. Disamping itu ia juga sosok kekasih yang pengertian.

"Pizza? Aku mau pizza, dua porsi" balas Zitao.

Kris membulatkan matanya saat Zitao yang belakangan ini menjaga berat badan dengan memakan makanan yang tidak berlebihan dan sekarang kekasih pandanya meminta dua porsi pizza.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu"

"Okeh"

Tiga jam berlalu dan Kris mendapatkan apa yang Zitao mau. Ia mentengteng belanjaannya yang kebetulan mampir sebentar ke supermarket.

Ia melihat Zitao sedang menonton acara mingguan favoritnya. Ia mendekat dan menaruh belanjaannya.

Melihat kekasihnya sudah datang, Zitao menoleh. "Kenapa lama sih? Aku kan lapar banget"

Kris menghela nafas mendapati kekasihnya dalam mode manja layaknya anak kecil yang harus terus diperhatikan. Tapi bukan berarti Kris tidak perhatian terhadap Zitao.

"Yasudah, kalau gitu cepat makan pizza mu" ucapnya yang diangguki Zitao.

Sedangkan Kris sendiri ia membeli masakan korea yang disukainya.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Zitao menetap ditempat Kris yang penuh dengan godaan tak kasat mata maupun secara kasat mata. Tingkah laku aneh dan menyebalkan Kris pun Zitao sudah tahan untuk menghadapi.

Pagi ini, Zitao terbangun tanpa Kris disisinya, tapi sesuatu bunyi ketikan terdengar dari ruang tamu. Seminggu belakangan ini Kris selalu dipenuhi oleh tugas-tugas kuliahnya hingga membuat Zitao menghela nafas bersyukur bahwa ia tidak perlu khawatir karena Kris tidak berbuat iya-iya lagi.

Tapi keanehan ia rasakan lagi pagi ini, perut rampingnya yang bagaikan model yang sering Kris sentuh sana sini, merasakan mual yang menyebabkan Zitao ingin memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Maka dengan segera Zitao berlari untuk memuntahkan isinya.

Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut ia mengalami gejala seperti ini, Zitao berencana ia tidak ingin memberitahu Kris dengan keadaanya. Mengingat sikap Kris yang selalu overprotektif terhadap dirinya, ia pernah mengalami sakit Maag dan Kris dengan raut khawatiran memasukan dirinya ke UGD dengan didampingi dokter spesialis kandungan. Ia memang gila.

Alih-alih ia akan bercerita pada Kris, ia malah mengingat cerita Xiumin ketika wanita chubby itu bercerita padanya bahwa ia sering muntah pada pagi hari ketika ia baru mengetahui dirinya tengah mengandung.

Zitao merenung sejenak, "Mungkinkah aku hamil?" Tanyanya mendudukan diri pada sofa single.

Kepala cantiknya sudah berpikir iya, ia terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menyambar tasnya keluar dan melihat Kris masih berkutat pada Mcbooknya.

"Sayang, aku pergi dulu yah" Zitao berteriak untuk memastikan Kris mendengar panggilannya.

"Kemana?" Tanyanya yang tetap memfokuskan mata pada layar yang menampilkan tampilan Ms Office Words.

"Ngga lama kok, kumpul sama teman" by the way ini hari minggu jadi wajar para kaum hawa ingin memanjakan diri diluar sana.

Kali ini Kris berdiri, manghampiri Zitao yang tengah berdiri dibawah lampu. "Yasudah. Nanti pulang jangan kemalaman. Btw, aku udah kangen kamu banget nih" rajuk Kris terdengar ambigu di telinga Zitao.

Zitao memutar mata jengah, "aku ngga bakalan lama kok"

"Yasudah hati-hati"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao tidak sepenuhnya berkumpul dengan temannya, ia tadi ke rumah Xiumin untuk membicarakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya karena sejujurnya Xiumin adalah wanita berpengalaman.

Xiumin menyarankan pada dirinya untuk ke apotik dan membeli testpack dan Zitao membelinya. Ia sampai di Apartment Kris yang langsung disambut oleh si jangkung yang tengah menonton tayangan gosip favoritnya.

Menyadari kekasihnya pulang, Kris menoleh. "Baru pulang? Lama banget, aku lapar tau" adunya.

Zitao memutar matanya bosan menghadapi sikap kekanakan Kris muncul lagi. "Kalau lapar ya makan, emang aku ngga beri kamu makan?" Sewotnya.

"Kok sewot sih. Aku kan lapar dalam artian lain" balasnya sembari berjalan mendekati Zitao.

Zitao mengangkat tangannya ke udara untuk menyuruh Kris berhenti dan tidak mengikutinya. "Stop. Mulai hari ini kamu jangan sekali pun ngapa-ngapain aku dalam sembilan bulan, kecuali kalau aku mau" Zitao membuat peraturan sepihak, ia tidak peduli apa reaski yang akan Kris tunjukkan pada dirinya sekalipun lelaki itu memohon dirinya dengan memberikannya Black Cardnya untuk Zitao habiskan.

"Apa? Sembilan bulan? Kok lama sih Zi? Kamu nggak niat buat aku menderitakan?" Protes Kris tak terima. Karena sesungguhnya Kris adalah lelaki normal yang butuh sentuhan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sekundernya.

Tidak memperdulikan rengekan manja Kris yang terdengar menjijikan ditelinganya, Zitao langsung memasuki ke kamar mereka tangan lentiknya merogoh tas selempangnya dan kemudian meraih benda panjang.

Ia menatap itu sekilas dan menghela nafas pelan kentara sekali bahwa dirinya merasakan sedikit takut. "Baiklah, Zitao ayo kita coba" monolognya.

Zitao memasuki kamar mandi dan kemudian mencoba benda itu seperti apa yang Xiumin ajarkan. Ia menunggu beberapa menit sebelum hasilnya keluar.

Dua garis merah.

Positif hamil.

Zitao membola kaget, "Sialan, Kris!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kini pemuda jangkung yang sudah seminggu tinggal seatap dengan Zitao itu tengah memainkan game online dikomputernya. Sedari tadi kekasih cantiknya belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Ini sudah hampir memasuki jam makan malam dan Zitao belum juga membuka kunci pintu kamar mereka. Kris lapar dan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi didalam sana dengan Zitao.

BRAK!

Suara gebrakan pintu yang kencang menyadarkan Kris dari fantasinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut 'aku akan membunuhmu Kris' walau sebenarnya Zitao pasti tidak akan melakukannya.

"Ada apa?" Kris bertanya, takut-takut ada hantu yang merasuki jiwa Zitao. Namun tidak seperti dugaannya, Zitao malah berlari kearahnya dan setibanya langsung mendudukan pantat seksinya dipaha Kris. Kepala cantiknya ia tenggelamkan di ceruk leher Kris yang beraroma mint seperti lelaki gentleman yang membuat Zitao ingin menciumi leher Kris.

Dan Kris dibuat bingung olehnya, ia akui Zitao memang selalu berbuat diluar dugaan seperti sekarang. Ia tahu Zitao tengah merajuk pada dirinya paling-paling ia ingin membeli parfum favoritnya yang baru keluar atau baju-baju bermerk yang baru keluar dengan model terbaru tadi siang. Sedikit-sedikit Zitao berpindah gaya duduk yang membuat 'pisang' Kris cenat-cenut dengan rasa nikmat yang mendominasi. Sedikit mesum memang.

"Kriss" Zitao merengek dan belum juga menatap Kris.

"Iya sayang, ahh" dan Kris tak tahan untuk mendesah.

Mendengar erangan yang biasa Zitao dengar tiap malam ia baru mendongak dan menatap wajah Kris. "Kamu kenapa mendesah gitu?"

Kris membuka matanya yang tengah terpejam, "Kamu duduknya yang bener dong. Pantat kamu kena batang kesukaanmu nih"

Dan Zitao merona mendengar ucapan konyol kekasihnya.

"Ya! Aku marah tahu sama kamu!" Tidak ingin kehilangan image marahnya yang ia perlihatkan tadi, Zitao mulai berteriak.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau shopping? Entar aja okay?"

"Bukan itu! Aku sebal tahu sama kamu. Seharusnya kalau kamu mau ngelakuin itu harus pakai pengaman dong ngga usah seenaknya langsung sembur didalam!" Zitao membentak, ia menatap sebal Kris dan yang ditatap hanya melongo tidak jelas namun Zitao yakin Kris pasti tahu maksud ucapannya.

"Bukannya kamu suka ya kalau aku nyembur sperma aku dilubang kamu?" Dan Zitao memerah dengan ucapan frontal Kris.

Seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengutarakan fakta itu kepada Kris walau sebenarnya Zitao tidak nyaman jika Kris membungkus kejantanannya dengan pengaman. Tapi jika begini hasilnya lebih baik Zitao merasakan rasa tidak nyaman itu.

"Ya! Jangan ngomongin sperma dong" Zitao protes.

Kris memutar bola matanya jengah, "Bukannya kamu yang ngomongin duluan yah?"

Dengan perasaan emosi dicampur kesal, Zitao melempar testpack ke muka Kris namun segera ditangkap oleh pemuda itu sebelum benda panjang itu melukai wajah tampannya. Kris menatap sekilas, awalnya ia tidak mengerti tapi ingatannya pada masa SMA ia sering menonton drama yang alurnya si wanita hamil duluan dan memperlihatkan benda seperti ditangan Kris pada kekasih gelapnya.

Kris mengerjap, sedetik ia menatap Zitao. "Kamu hamil?" Tanyanya terkejut.

Zitao mendengus, kalau bukan Kris yang menghamilinya sudah dipastikan ia akan mencincang orang itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu tahu! Lihat apa yang harus aku katakan pada orangtua ku dan apa yang terjadi dengan kuliahku? Ini gara-gara kamu sih pake ngatain Xiumin hamil diluar nikah segala kan sekarang imbasnya ke aku"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Zitao malah memarahi si jangkung. Ia membuang mukanya kesal, pikirannya campur aduk ia belum siap menjadi ibu di usianya yang masih muda. Disaat wanita lain berjalan ke mall dengan para rombongan dan menceritakan hobi favorit dan karir, Zitao malah berjalan ke mall dengan menggendong bayi dan bergabung dengan para ibu-ibu bersuami jutawan.

Dulu ia ingat saat Sekolah Menengah Atas, teman sekelasnya ada yang ketahuan tengah mengandung awalnya perempuan itu menolak dan berkata bahwa yang di perutnya adalah penyakit namun ketika ujian kelulusan datang perempuan itu malah dipergoki tengah melahirkan di toilet perempuan. Zitao bergidik membayangkannya.

"Ya kita omongin baik-baik ke keluarga kamu sama keluarga aku. Siapa tahu mereka akan cepat menyuruh kita menikah. Jangan takut Zitao aku akan menjagamu" bukan ucapan penenang yang keluar, Kris malah mengatakan perkataan ngawur yang membuat dirinya dipukul Zitao.

"Kamu enak banget ngomong nikah. Aku belum siap Kris buat ketemu orangtua kita. Kita jalanin dulu aja"

Kris meremas pundak Zitao yang masih duduk diatas paha seenaknya. Ia menatap manik hitam kelam itu yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta tapi kali ini manik kelam itu berair karena dirinya.

"Terus kapan kita akan ketemu mereka?"

"Tunggu aku siap"

Kris mengalah, rupanya kehamilan membuat Zitao cemas. Beda dengan dirinya, ia sudah mempertimbangkan suatu saat Zitao pasti akan hamil jadi Kris mulai menabung dari bulan kemarin. Sejujurnya ia juga belum siap menjadi seorang Ayah, tapi mungkin seks benar-benar kebutuhan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu semnjak Zitao hamil, kini kondisi dirinya masih saja memuntahkan isi perutnya tiap pagi namun ia tidak menemukan gejala ngidam layaknya ibu hamil lainnya melainkan Kris yang menjalani masa-masa itu.

Siang ini dirinya tengah berkumpul dengan teman sebayanya di tongkrongan biasa. Ia sengaja meninggalkan Kris sendiri dirumah yang biasanya setiap weekend ia selalu bersama Kris.

"Aw, senangnya mau punya momongan" Luhan berucap sebagai pujian yang mungkin tertuju pada Zitao dan Xiumin yang juga berada disana.

"Makanya kamu minta dong sama Sehun" Xiumin meledek yang dihadiahi tawa dari perempuan tomboy sahabat Tao, Amber Liu.

Luhan merengut, "Tapi Sehun selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau menodaiku" erangnya sebal terhadap kekasihnya dari Korea yang memiliki kulit putih pucat.

"Sok suci" Baekhyun menimpali.

Amber menengahi mereka saat Luhan akan mulai untuk berdebat dengan Baekhyun, "Jadi Zizi kamu belum juga memberitahu kepada orangtua kalian?" Tanyanya yang kali ini suasana berubah menjadi serius dan sedikit mencekam.

Zitao mengangguk sambil menurunkan Cappucino nya, "Belum, aku takut"

"Apa yang kamu takutkan?" Amber bertanya lagi.

"Aku takut mereka akan memarahiku dan menyuruhku menjauh dari Kris. Walaupun mereka sudah merestui kami tapi bisa saja kan dengan kondisiku yang hamil diluar nikah Baba dan Mama bisa saja menyuruhku menjauhi Kris" jawabnya mencoba untuk tidak menjatuhkan airmatanya dan berakhir dengan menangis dihadapan mereka.

"Tapi Kris sudah siapkan?" Kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Dia selalu siap"

"Cobalah Zi kamu omongin sama orangtua kalian. Aku khawatir tiap aku melihatmu rasanya kamu seperti tertekan pada tanggapan orangtua kalian. Kamu omongin baik-baik sama Kris kamu juga harus coba ngomong sama orangtua kalian apapun tanggapan mereka pasti Kris bisa ngebujuk mereka kok. Aku takut kalau kamu kayak gini terus akan buat kamu tambah stres terus berujung ke calon bayi kamu" nasihat Amber. Ia memang bukan perempuan tulen namun ia mengerti masalah apa yang selalu para kaum hawa khawatirkan.

Amber benar, setidaknya Zitao harus mencoba walaupun hasilnya mungkin tidak seperti apa yang diingankannya. Lagipula pasti ibunya bakal mengerti. Ia akan mengobrol dulu dengan Kris untuk menemui orangtua mereka. Orangtua Zitao dan Kris berada di Guangzhou mereka akan segera membeli tiket penerbangan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sorry updatenya telat dan lama soalnya author lagi kena syndrome males ngetik. Ini ngetik udah ngebut disela-sela kesibukan uts.

Masih banyak ff yang belum dilanjut tapi author malah santai-santai aja nonton drama.

Last, see you next chapter :*


End file.
